


Baby Brother of Mine

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 29, Incest, M/M, Rape, Sam is 6, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, abusive, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean who is 29 takes advantage of his younger brother Sam who is 6 and drugs him raping and abusing him leaving him scarred for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This will chapter will have what there childhood together was like first and then explain how Dean turned out to be such a pervert and doing what he did to little Sammy this will be a series.

Dean Winchester who is 29 has been having sexual feelings towards his younger brother Sam Winchester who is 6. There dad John Winchester abandoned them when there mother had died in a fire 2 years ago, they've never had contact or tried to get in contact with him sense. Dean was left with his younger brother at first he didn't want it to end up like that because he was afraid he was going to do something to Sam that he'd regret. Sam was too young to notice that Dean has acted different around him ever sense then. Dean has never abused or hurt Sam when he was around his dad and he still hasn't. But those sexual tensions he's been having towards his younger brother may change that. He's not sure if he can keep it bottled in anymore. Every time Sam sad he was gonna take a shower Dean had to make up an excuse to get out of the motel so he wouldn't be in the same place as Sam naked. Every time Sam hugged him he had to pull away and Sam never understood why. Dean was too attracted to his brother he still doesn't know how he makes it through 1 day living with him. He doesn't worry about that now thought. He has a plan, a good plan. He knows Sam is too young to understand anything and he's gonna take advantage of that while he can.  
Dean went to pick up Sam from school he always let him sit in the front seat so he can get a better look at him. Sam walks up to the car and opens the front door and gets in.  
"Hey Sammy-" Dean stopped and looked at Sam's pants noticing his zipper's unzipped. Sam looks at him confused.  
"Ugh Dean."  
Dean's head comes shooting back up to look at Sam's.  
"Ya Sammy I'm sorry your ugh,"  
Dean looked at Sam's zipper again.  
"Your ugh zippers unzipped."  
Same reaches down to zip it.  
"Oh, thanks."  
"No problem. You ugh you hungry?"  
"No not really, I haven't felt good today."  
"Oh that's too bad." He thought in his head what he could do to Sam to make him feel a whole lot better and then starts driving with thoughts in his mind. Each time he hit a stop light or sign he'd glance at Sam's body.  
When they arrived home Sam went straight to bed because of how he was feeling. His bedroom didn't have a lot in it . Figuring they lived in a hotel on the first floor.  
He had a dresser, a bed with one sheet on it and his book bag. That's pretty much it. His bed was right in front of the door so he always shut it when he went to bed to feel protected. Even though Dean was there. His dresser was to the right of the door it was brown with four drawers and he always just through his book bag in the corner of the room and left his shoes by the door so he knew where they were. Dean didn't have a room so he slept on the couch every night if he heard Sam having a nightmare or something he'd usually go in there and sleep with him making sure he had his Sammy to himself with his arms wrapped around him. While Sam was in bed Dean also went to bed on the couch sense there was nothing to do later that he got woken up by noises coming from Sam's bedroom. He got up and went to see what was wrong. Sure enough Sam was wrapped up in the sheets having a nightmare all Dean could hear was Sam saying "no, no stay away from me." Dean went over and felt his forehead it was burning up and Sam was shivering. Dean layed down next to him and woke him up getting a slap in the face from Sam.  
"Dude what the hell!"  
"Sorry you scared me."  
"Sorry, sorry just relax, come here."  
Dean grabbed his Sammy and wrapped his arms around him like normal but did something he's never done before he ran his hand down Sam's stomach and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I love you Sammy."  
Sam was already back to sleep. So Dean got up went to the kitchen and got a glass of water but put a drug in it and mixed it together. It made the water cloudy he took it back to Sam and woke him back up.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"What Dean."  
Dean set the glass on the floor and looked back at Sam and motioned his hand forward to himself.  
"Give me your hands."  
"What's in that glass."  
"Nothing just give me your god damn hands Sammy."  
Sam made a weird look at him.  
"Ok... Why?"  
Dean tied Sam's hands over his head a pillow case he took off of one of Sam's pillows.  
"What're you doing."  
Dean was getting aggravated with all the questions and had a crazy look in his eyes.  
"Can you shut the hell up for one damn minute Sammy."  
Sam gives him a sassy look and says "No."  
Dean back hands him in his face and that was the first time he's ever hitten Sam and he doesn't feel bad.  
"What he hell Dean!"  
Dean hits him again.  
"Maybe you should learn to obey your older brother." Dean takes his belt off his pants and puts it in Sam's mouth gagging him. Sam's screaming through the gag.  
"If I were you is shut the hell up like I said unless you wanna lose your vocal chords."  
Dean had a crazy look in his eye and Sam could tell he wasn't lying and stopped talking.  
"Now listen. Drink this."  
Dean shoves the glass in Sam's face.  
Sam was already afraid of what Dean would do if he didn't so he drank it. He looked like he was ready to spit it out but Dean put his hand over his mouth.  
"Spit it out and I will put it in a shot and put the shot in your arm, your choice." Sam swallowed it shrieking afterwards.  
Sam notices he's getting tired and slowly goes unconscious.  
Dean drags his right hand through Sam's hair and the other down into his pants.  
"That's my Sammy."  
Dean works his way into Sam's underwear feeling his dick.  
"Ah Sammy I wish I could've kept you awake for this."  
The whole reason Dean gave him that is because he knew Sam wouldn't go along with it and would try to get away even worse scream. Dean grabbed a knife out of his pocket and ripped Sam's shirt off and then unbuttoned his pants and slid his boxers down. Finally getting to see Sam's Full nude body laying write underneath him.  
"I can't wait to dominate that little whole of yours Sammy." Dean begins to take his black t shirt off and his pants and underwear off with his hard on showing.  
"I've wanted this for so long and I'm finally getting it."  
Somehow the drug that Dean forced Sam to drink is wearing off Dean figured he didn't give him enough. He reaches down to grab the glass and his hand slips spilling the glass all over the carpet.  
"Dammit!"  
Sam wakes up realizing his hands are tied he had forgotten everything that had happen earlier. He woke up being confused very confused.  
"De-Dean what are you doing."  
Sam realizes he was naked as well as Dean.  
"Don't act like you're not going to enjoy it. This will keep your mouth shut."  
Dean grabs his boxers that he threw on the floor and stuffs them in Sam's mouth.  
"Sorry Sammy but I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me." Dean begins to lick Sam's buttcrack and his asshole and spits in it and just runs it in.  
"Look at that tight little sexy ass."  
Sam tries to spit out his boxers but can't it was just to far back in his mouth.  
Dean didn't even prep him or anything before sliding his 9 inch dick into Sam. Sam screamed in pain and he couldn't kick Dean off of him because part of the drug Dean had given him still had his legs numb so he couldn't move them.  
"You like that Sammy. You like me fucking your little tight pink asshole."  
Sam had tears rushing down both his cheeks his face has turned red from the pain. Dean finally went all the way up into Sam hitting his prostate and ripping through his flesh causing blood to come out of Sam's ass.  
Dean begins to moan and moan the same thing over and over again.  
"Sammy, Sammy, oh Sammy all the things I've wanted to do you since the day you were born and I finally get to do them."  
Dean didn't know Sam was crying until now.  
"Don't cry Sammy it'll be alright."  
Sam doesn't know he's bleeding at all but right now there is blood all over the sheets. Dean doesn't care though he begins jerking off Sam.  
"Aw your still not hard from all this work ok I guess I'll have to do something else."  
Dean pulls out of Sam and and comes up to him and sits on his chest he pulls his boxers out of Sam's mouth.  
"Suck me off Sammy all 9 inches of me."  
Sam moved his head to the left.  
"Common don't be like that Sammy."  
Dean grabs his chin forcing him to make eye contact with him.  
"If you don't do it there'll be consequences."  
Sam never knew Dean would do this or even go this far. It's bad enough Sam's sick but now he got raped by his own brother and is gonna get forced to suck him off.  
Dean stopped when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Keep quite Sammy."  
Dean stuffs his boxers back in Sam's mouth and grabs his clothes rushing to get them.  
He goes to the bathroom looks in the mirror to make sure he looks normal like he just got woken up figuring its 2 in the morning.  
He opens the door his hair messy and his shirt wrinkly with his pants low enough to see his boxers.  
When he opened the door a cop rammed Dean into the wall.  
"What kind of sick pervert are you."  
Dean gets aggravated.  
"Get the hell off me what the fuck are you talking about."  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
"Oh really enlighten me cause I'd love to know."  
"Wait a second, your John Winchester's kid right Dean Winchester?"  
"Ya what does it matter to you."  
The cop yells back to the backup outside.  
"Wrong guy!"  
"Sorry about that."  
"Do I know you."  
"No you don't but your father did, he was one of my closest friends. Is he here?"  
Dean looked shocked when he had gotten asked that.  
"He didn't tell you."  
"Tell me what."  
"That so called close friend of yours and my father abandoned Sam and I after our mom's death and we've never had contact with him sense and we don't care to."  
"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea."  
"You might wanna get to know the person before your friends with him, oh wait your a cop you should know that by now."  
"How is Sam."  
"He's fine who the hell are you after anyways."  
"Someone around here said they heard a kid screaming a lot from this hotel and he had lived worth his brother so they thought he was getting abused or something."  
"Oh alright now get out I'm going back to bed."  
The cop leaves and Dean slams the door.  
"Fucking people."  
He walks back into the bedroom, pissed at Sam for screaming and making him close to getting arrested."  
"Alright you little dumbass twat. Your getting punished."  
Sam thought he head already gotten punished and that that was what the rape was for even though he didn't do anything.  
"You could've gotten me arrested from your stupid screaming you little bitch Dean hits him in his face and stands on the bed and kicks him in his stomach. Causing Sam to feel like he has to throw up.  
Dean flips Sam onto his stomach and spanks him 20 times in a row. Sam crying through the gag each time Dean's hand met his ass.  
"Well look at this we got Sammy's little ass glowing bright red." Dean goes to the living room pulling out his duffle bag and taking out a blue butt plug. He walks back into the bedroom.  
"Boy do I got a surprise for you Sammy."  
Sam doesn't even want to think about what it is. Then Dean shoves it as hard and fast as he can into Sam.  
"You know what that is it's a butt plug and your going to sleep with it in you all night and wake up tommorow with it in you all day until I feel like taking it out. Now let's get some shut eye."


	2. Will It Ever Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of rushed some of this and it is crappy but I've been really busy and didn't wanna keep you all waiting

It was morning when Dean woke up Sam was already awake. Dean had his arm wrapped around Sam and Sam still had his hands tied above his head.   
Dean took one look at Sam and felt heartbreak he couldn't believe he had done that to his little brother.  
"God Sammy I'm so sorry." Sam didn't say anything he just laid there.  
"You can't tell anyone alright."  
Sam shook his head.  
"I'm gonna untie your hands and rake the boxers out of your mouth but you can't scream you can hit me if you want I deserve it."  
He undid his hands and took the boxers out of his mouth. Sam just laid there and stared at the ceiling as if he was paralyzed and couldn't move.  
"Are you gonna talk to me."  
Sam turned his head facing Dean.  
"Why should I Dean you abused me, I maybe 6 but i do know what getting abused is my friend gets abused from his father."  
"Lemme ask you something, do you know what rape is."  
"No why?"  
"Just wondering, don't go asking around either what it is. If you do I'm gonna be pissed."  
"What was that other thing you did to me last night Dean?"  
"What other thing?"  
"After you forced me to drink whatever it was you gave me?"  
"Don't worry about it, your too young to know, and I'm gonna make sure you never know. Don't tell anyone what we did last-"  
Dean got cut off by Sam.  
"You mean what you did."  
"I'm taking a shower." Dean had a sharp tone in his voice when he had said that.  
"Get dressed for school."  
Once Dean was out of the shower he got dressed and Sam was already ready.  
"Ready to go Sammy."  
"Ya."  
Dean pulled up to the sidewalk dropping Sam off.  
"Love ya Sammy." Sam flinched at Dean saying he loved him and whispered to himself.  
"Ya if you really loved me you wouldn't have abused me."  
"What's you say Sammy."  
"It's not important."  
Sam was walking through the hallway to go to his classroom and a teacher noticed his black eye. Dean wasn't smart enough to cover any of the marks he made on Sam.  
"Sweetie what happened to your face."  
"Nothing I promised my brother I wouldn't tell anyone."  
"Tell anyone what, you can tell me Sam I won't tell anyone."  
"Promise."  
The teacher gave him a warming smile.  
"Yes I promise."  
"My brother got mad at me and hit me a few times and did other things but he wouldn't tell me what it was called and said he's gonna make sure I never find out. He apologized for what he did so I guess I have to forgive him."  
The teacher gave him a hug.  
"Oh Sam, you don't have to do anything you don't want to we are gonna make sure you stay safe."  
Sam pulled away from the teacher having a panic attack.  
"We? No you promised you wouldn't tell anyone or my brother! You can't tell anyone! You promised!"   
"Sam it's for the best."  
"No it's not! I love my brother and I don't want him getting in trouble!"   
Sam ran out of the school running back to There house which wasn't even 2 minutes away. He busted through the door and ran up to Dean in tears hugging him.  
"Sammy what's wrong."  
"We have to go Dean!"  
"Whoa, Whoa Sam relax. What happened?"  
"They're gonna take me away from you."  
Dean kneeled down to Sam making eye contact with him.  
"What do you mean who's gonna take me away from you."  
Sam just stayed hugging his brother and didn't say anything and let out a little sniffle.  
"Sammy, did you tell anyone?"  
Sam let go of Dean and looked in his eyes.  
"A teacher noticed my black eye and asked what happened. She promised not to tell anyone so I told her everything."  
Dean hesitated.  
"And?"  
Sam continued on.  
"She said she was gonna keep me safe and tell people and that it was for the best. After that I ran out of school to come here."  
Dean is pissed and stands up.  
"Dammit Sammy what did I tell you!"  
"I'm really sorry Dean."  
"Ya well sorry ain't gonna cut it. Hurry, up pack your shit and let's go."  
Sam did what he was told and they got in the car and left.  
Sam looks up at Dean in the front seat.  
"Where are we gonna go."  
"I don't know but I do got news for you Sam this is all your fault."  
Sam looked down into his lap feeling ashamed. Even though the whole thing wasn't his fault if Dean didn't want to get caught for what he did he had to hide all the marks on Sam.  
"I said I was sorry."  
"Sammy I could give two shakes of a rats ass about you being sorry. It's not gonna fix anything."  
Dean found a place for them to stay in the woods. He had to kills guy to get it though.   
Sam seen him kill them to but couldn't understand why he did.  
It was a log cabin in the woods it had a bed, heat, food and Dean even had the guy's money which was over 2 grand. Dean threw his stuff on the bed and took Sam's off his arm and put it next to his on the side of the bed. Dean layed down on the bed and Sam sat next to him.  
"Dean when can I go back to school."  
"Never unless you want your brother to be taken away from you for a very long time and you put in a house full of strangers, is that what you want Sammy." Dean had a growl in his tone that sent shivers down Sam's spine and Sam shook his head no.  
"Hey I'm sorry for yelling at you, come here." Dean put out his arms towards Sam and Sam went up to Dean and hugged him.  
"Everything's gonna be alright Sammy I promise." Sam kissed Dean on the cheek a brotherly kiss nothing more then a brotherly kiss.  
"I love you Dean. I don't wanna be taken away."  
"I love you too Sammy. I'm gonna make sure as hell they never take us away from each other." Dean how ever kissed Sam back on the lips forcing his tongue into his little brother's mouth.  
"Dean I don't wanna do that again you hurt me last time."   
"I know, I know why don't we go to bed for now."  
Dean layed Sam down next to him on his left side.  
"Ok."  
Dean put his left hand over Sam's side making sure he had his brother to himself, the way he liked it. His other was underneath Sam's neck. Dean kissed his head and shut his eyes. Sam cuddled up against Dean's stomach making his butt be against Dean's dick. Dean was already getting aroused. From how this was going already Sam was probably gonna have a bad night.   
"Hey Sammy."  
"Ya Dean.  
"Unzip your pants." Sam knew what was gonna happen so he put his hand over his zipper not unzipping it.  
"Why?"  
"Do it just, just do it." Sam stood his ground.  
"No."  
Dean got mad and raised his voice.  
"Sammy...."   
He still didn't do it, so Dean decided to take matters into his own hands.  
He started kissing his brother starting at his cheek to his neck, eventually going down his back. Dean moved his left hand down from Sam's stomach to his zipper and started to unzip it.  
"Dean stop!"  
"Relax Sammy, you'll love it."  
Sam tried kicking Deans legs and hitting him but Dean sat on top of his legs unzipping his pants all the way. He took Sam's wrists and put them above his head with one hand.  
"No! Dean, please!"  
"Sam please, shut the hell up! I have my needs and you have yours, and this is one I need."  
"Get off me!"  
Dean got frustrated and put a setitive in Sam's right shoulder he took it from his pillow case. He always kept in just in case Sam wouldn't cooperate with him. Dean punched the bed after he put it in him.  
"Dammit!" Sam's vision starts to get blurry.  
"De-Dean wha-what did you-you give me?"  
Dean started brushing through Sam's hair.  
"Don't worry Sammy you won't feel a thing."   
That's when Sam passes out.  
"I love you Sammy, I need you and if you love me you'd understand why I have to do this." While Sam was knocked out Dean grabbed some leather ropes and a bar spreader. He flipped Sam onto his back and tied his hand to the bed post. He then put he bar spreader between Sam's ankles and tied his feet together with what was left of the leather ropes he had. He lit two red cinnamon scented candles on each side of the bed.   
"Sammy's going to love this."


	3. Trapped Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does more things to Sam leaving more bruises and scars then ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rushed I just wanted to get this fanfic done with so I rushed it. Sorry if it's bad.

Sam woke up to the smell of cinnamon scented candles and seeing Dean sitting at the end of the bed naked. Dean started crawling up to Sam. "Sammy, you're awake. Why don't we put your ass to some use."   
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Well Sammy, I've had to resist you all of my life and now that dad's not in the way I don't have to. Mom always told me you find the right person and stay with that person forever through thick and thin. I want you to know Sammy I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to show you I love you and no matter what I do I'll never hate you and you can come to for anything and I won't be mad." Sam shook his head confused and was about to talk until Dean stuffed a rag into his mouth. He blindfolded him as well with a shirt he had lying on the floor next to the bed. "I want everything to be a surprise. I like surprising you." Dean stuffed a vibrator into Sam's hole without prepping him. Sam tried stretching up so it wouldn't be that far in but Dean just put it up as far as he could making Sam scream through the gag. "I like hearing your screams it assures me that you need me in some type of way. So I'm going to give you what you need." Dean turned the vibrator on and he a remote to it he turned it up all the way causing Sam to whine because he wanted to cum. He knows if he did he'd get punished. "I'll slip this on it'll make it easier." He slipped on a cock ring so Sam couldn't cum no matter how hard he tried. He started sucking Sam's dick and playing with his nipples pulling at them. He kept teasing him with the vibrator and turning it down when he'd least expect it and then back up. Sam whined in frustration and pain.

 

4 LONG PAINFUL HOURS LATER...

 

Dean undid the blindfold and took the gag out. Sam had hickeys all over his neck and hips and bruises on butt cheeks. The scratches were scattered and Dean pulled Sam into his lap comforting him. Then moved them under the covers. "I love you baby boy." Sam felt tears run down his cheeks. "I love you too Dean." Dean pulled Sam more into his stomach.  
"I'm never letting you go even if it was for the death of me." That's when Sam knew he wasn't getting out of this and when he grows up and has a family if he can. When they ask him what his childhood was like he'd have to make it up and just have flashbacks of his brother abusing him physically and verbally, mostly physically. That's when Dean interrupted his thinking. "Can't wait to have kids with you Sammy there going to be just like us." Sam was freaked out more then ever and he sure as hell wasn't going to have kids with him. But then again what can Sam do. Knowing Dean he'll do it while Sam is still young maybe around twelve to make him feel trapped because he knows Sam would never leave his own kids with him. "Night Sammy." Sam clenched onto Dean for comfort he doesn't know why though. "Night Dean."


End file.
